A typical Electronic Toll Collection (ETC) system electronically charges motorists a tolling fee for using certain roads or High Occupancy Toll (HOT) lanes, without having them physically stop at a toll booth to pay. Such systems are widespread. ETC systems typically detect some tag identification using a sensor as the vehicle passes through an ETC equipped toll booth. Most government agencies require that a motor vehicle be regularly tested to determine whether the vehicle meets emissions standards set for this vehicle, as pollution caused by vehicle exhaust is an environmental concern. Making emissions testing convenient to the motoring public is a desirable objective.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is a toll collection system which marries the technology of automatic toll collection with testing of vehicle exhaust emissions.